Meet Me Under the Mistletoe
by HarleyChick91
Summary: Tessa's and Mariah's first Christmas together and a lovely vacation.


No blackmailing/JT drama has happened between Halloween and Christmas. Just fluffy goodness.

 **Meet Me Under the Mistletoe**

"Tessa! Mariah! Just the women I needed to see!" Sharon rushed towards the counter at Crimson Lights with a frazzled look. "I need to ask a favor."

"Okay," I glanced towards Tessa and then back to my mother. "What is it?"

"You both did such an amazing job decorating for Halloween, I wondered if you'd do the same for Christmas?"

"We'd love to do it." Tessa beamed.

 _What are you planning? That's extra work for both of us._ "What she said."

"I know you're not the celebrating type, Mariah. But I have something that may put you in the Christmas spirit." My brow creased as I drank my coffee. "I forgot I had booked a couple's weekend for Nick and I in Madison. The reservation is non-refundable and I wondered if you would like to go in my place? You-"

"We'll take it!" Tessa and I answered in unison.

"Oh, okay. Drop by the ranch for dinner and I'll give you the information."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Since you're coming for dinner tonight, you can decorate tomorrow."

"Sounds great." With that, Sharon left. Turning to my enthusiastic girlfriend, I smirked. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Tessa's voice rose with fake innocence.

"You're planning something. What is it?" I tried staying serious but her pout destroyed my resolve.

Leaning across the counter, the musician took hold of my scarf, pulling me close. "Just so I can catch you under the mistletoe when I hang it." With a wink, she kissed me softly. "Nothing more planned then spending time with my girlfriend and forcing her to have some Christmas spirit."

"Aaahh! There it is! Motive! You're forcing Christmas on me!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose if decorating this place means alone time with you…and all the kisses I want…I can handle a little Christmas joy."

"Sounds lovely." Tessa's voice dipped into a semi-seductive tone. "I won't be asking Santa for anything this year because all I want is you."

"Mmmm wrapped up in a bow under your tree?" _I can't let her win this. My face is already red._

"I'd rather it be in our bed…."

"Damn it. Okay, you win." Before Tessa could move away, I grabbed her collar, pulling her in for another kiss.

Xxx

"Right on time!" Faith greeted us at the door. "Mom just put the lasagna on the table."

"Awesome." A goofy grin tugged at my sister's lips. "What?" Her smile grew as she pointed upwards. Looking up, I saw the mistletoe hanging over Tessa.

"Care to release me from my post? I'm kinda starving and don't want to stand here all night."

Snorting a laugh, I stepped closer to the taller woman. "That's not how it works." Not passing up an opportunity, I kissed the woman quickly.

"I know how it works." Tessa beamed before walking into the living room. "Can I help with anything, Sharon?"

"No. Thank you, Tessa. Just take a seat." Doing as we were told, Faith, Tessa, and I each took our respective seats. Tessa gazed around the cottage in amazement at all of the Christmas decorations.

"It's a lot, I know. But Sharon loves Christmas. Basically, Christmas to her is Halloween to us."

"I'm pretty sure if we were to plug in a set of lights, it would blow a fuse."

Knowing how Tessa felt about our place being so small, I took her hand. "But I love our shoebox. It's home." A soft smile made its way to Tessa's face.

Before she could say anything, Mom walked in with a drink tray. "Will you be putting up a tree this year?"

"Maybe a small one." Tessa answered, taking the offered glass. "I don't want to blow a fuse again."

"That was one time!" Sharon's brows creased. "Tessa was heating something in the microwave and I had to dry my hair. About a minute in, the lights went off because we pulled too much power." I glared playfully at the musician who shot me a cheesy smile she knew I couldn't stay mad at.

"Oh goodness." Dinner was filled with small talk about Crimson Lights, Faith, Mom's job, and GC Buzz. "Faith, would you help me clean up the kitchen?"

"Sure."

After taking our dishes and clearing the table, I ushered Tessa towards the decked out seven-foot tree. "There's one Christmas tradition I've not told you about." Crouching, I pulled a small box out from under the tree.

"What is it?"

Handing her the small, red velvet box, I smiled. "Open it."

Tessa's brow furrowed. "It's not Christmas yet."

"I know. Just open it."

Eventually, Tessa's resolve wavered. Sliding off the black ribbon bow, she opened the box. A soft gasp escaped the musician's throat. "Mariah." Carefully, Tessa laced a finger through the red ribbon, lifting the silver "T" ornament. "This is beautiful."

"Each of us has an ornament that we hang on the tree. There's Sharon's, Faith's, Noah's, and mine." Smiling, I looked back to Tessa. "Now, it's your turn."

"Mariah…" A single tear fell from Tessa's eye. "This means…" Clearing her throat, she tried to finish but couldn't.

Cupping the taller woman's face, I kissed away the tear. "You're part of my family." I paused seeing green eyes become cloudy. "Please don't cry. If you cry, then I'm going to cry and I have a reputation as a badass to keep up."

A choked laugh escaped Tessa's throat. "No promises." Wrapping me in a strong embrace, she cupped my head and nuzzled my neck. "I love you. So, so much."

"I love you too." We stood there a moment before I pulled back. "Okay," clearing my throat, I tried keeping my cool. "Pick a stop to hang it." Thinking a moment, Tessa finally decided to place her ornament beside mine. "I should have known."

"Well, of course. We're always stronger together." Nudging my hip with hers, Tessa smiled.

"I wondered if Mariah was going to give you that tonight." Sharon walked into the living room, Faith in tow. Taking a seat on the couch, Sharon sorted through a folder of paperwork. "Here's the reservation information."

Taking the papers, I took a seat. Leaning over the chair, Tessa read over my shoulder. "Mom, are you sure about this? A four-day weekend in Madison in the…" My cheeks flushed reading the room reservation. "Uh, that suite. Ice skating, touring the Governor's residence, and tree lighting at the State Capitol Building. This is all so much."

"There's more too." Tessa's voice trailed off as I flipped to the second page of the itinerary. "Wow." Turning her attention towards my mother, she repeated. "You're certain about giving us this?"

"You two have been through so much this year. You both deserve a nice vacation."

"Thank you." We spoke in unison.

Xxx

After closing for the night, Tessa and I started decorating Crimson Lights. Bringing down the last box of decorations, Tessa placed it on the table. "I still can't believe Sharon gave us the vacation. I have no clue how to thank her."

"You've thanked her enough." I smiled, starting to untangle the lights. _I hate these things!_ "She just wants us to have a great time. No more thanks than that is needed. It'll be great to get out of town together."

"It will be." Tessa paused, a cheesy grin tugging at her lips. "And so romantic."

Looking up from the mess of lights, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, geez. I never knew you were such a softie." Tossing the lights around Tessa's shoulders, I pulled her close. "But you're my softie." Kissing the taller woman was a slight mistake. What was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a five minute make out. Feeling Tessa's hand slowly move up my neck to cup the back of my head, I knew what she was about to do. "Noooooo." Stepping back, I tried catching my breath. "You know what that does to me."

"Yes, I am quite aware." A seductive grin tugged at slightly smeared red lips. Taking a step closer, I took a step back. "We've got all night to decorate…"

"Tessa…" I bit my lip the second my butt hit a table. _That look will kill me one day. If her pure sexiness doesn't do me in first. Or cuteness. Any will do the job._

Tilting my chin upwards, Tessa leaned in close. She stopped just before our lips could touch. "You're right. We need to focus on decorating. Besides, we should save all of this for our lovely vacation."

A sarcastic laugh vibrated my throat when the musician stepped away. "Yeah, we're not waiting two weeks. You're crazy. I'm almost positive that'd kill us both."

Over the next few hours, Tessa and I tormented each other as we decorated. _If this continues, one of us are going to eventually break and drag the other one to the sofa._ I laughed placing the last center piece.

Wrapping garland around me from behind, Tessa kept me trapped. "Whatcha laughing at?" Dipping her head, she pressed a teasing kiss on my neck. "Hmmm?" And then one below my ear.

Shivering, I tried desperately to keep my breathing steady. _She knows just how to drive me crazy. It's not fair._ "Are we really this couple?"

"Which couple?" Letting her chin rest on my shoulder, Tessa faked innocence.

"The one that can't keep their hands off one another when alone."

"We can. We have. But it's so much fun teasing you. Flustered Mariah is adorable. That mental short circuit is priceless. More so when you have to hide it from Sharon."

I groaned remembering the time Mom and I were talking on the patio. "Oh, yeah. Like when you texted me a very suggestive message while I was helping her plan the wedding?"

"Mmhmm." Wrapping her arms around me, the musician continued. "You have to admit, after the Bachelorette party, it was pretty…"

Clearing my throat, I refused to think about it too much. "Yes! Yes, I remember." My voice cracked. _That was a glorious night. I hadn't seen the sun rise in so long._

Chuckling, Tessa let her arms fall away. "Let's finish and get this place cleaned up so we can go home."

"So, you can tease me more?" All Tessa did was grin. "Evil, evil woman."

"You love it." She winked before blowing me a kiss.

Xxx

Time seemed to drag by the closer it got to our vacation. During lunch, my lead camera man lurked around my office door. "What is it, Josh? You're lurking again." Glancing up from my computer, I laughed at the horrified expression the older man had. "Come on in."

Entering my office with caution, Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to lurk but me and the other guys found something that we're not sure what to do with."

"Oh." Leaning back in my chair, I gave him my full attention. "What did you find?"

Pulling a flash drive from his pocket, Josh placed it on my desk. "We found a file that Hilary recorded but never used. According to the date stamp, it was around this time last year."

To say I was speechless would be an understatement. _A message from the grave. So much has changed in the past year._ "Uh…leave it with me. I don't know what to do with it yet."

"That's why we wanted to bring it to you. Not sure how Mr. Hamilton would react considering he's taking the loss very difficult." Josh paused. "Understandably, of course."

"Yeah. Thank you for this." Taking the drive, I placed it in my bag. "I'll take care of it." With a nod, he left.

For the rest of the day, I thought about Hilary and how far we had come in the past year. By the end, we had become almost friends. Frenemies, I suppose.

Arriving home, I dropped my bag, kicked off my shoes, and tossed my coat over a chair. "Hey, Babe." Diving for the couch, I snuggled into Tessa. "Everything okay?"

"Rough day. One of the camera guys found an unreleased video file Hilary recorded last year. It's so sad." I wrapped my arms around the taller woman. "I'm just glad to be home."

"I'm sorry." Petting my hair, Tessa kissed the top of my head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just hold me." I sighed feeling strong arms wrap around me.

"I can do that." Reaching for her book, Tessa opened it. "Do you want me to read to you again? I can continue where we left off."

A soft chuckle escaped my throat. "But you've read past that part already."

"I don't mind rereading it." Placing a hand on my side, Tessa drew lazy shapes with her thumb.

"Okay." As Tessa read, I felt all of the day's tension start to leave. _Her voice has always had a calming effect on me. Even when we first started hanging out. I wonder if she ever realized I'd keep asking questions or ask certain questions just to keep her talking. Especially if it was something about music or poetry. Anything that she was passionate about just so I could hear her talk. She probably did._

Xxx

Hearing my alarm sound, I groaned. _I don't want to get up. I'm too comfortable._ Reaching over, I swiped right to dismiss it. Snuggling back into Tessa's embrace, I sighed.

"You need to get up soon." Tessa's words were muffled as she spoke into my back.

"Why can't I be a diva for once in my life and skip work? Call in sick or something."

"Because you're too much of a hard worker for that. Besides, Sharon hears that you're sick, she'll be over here in a flash to bring you soup, and then your whole plan is shot when she realizes you're not actually sick. Also, that you talked me into calling in sick too. Because we both know you would." Tessa poked me in the side causing me to jump. "Oooh, I forgot, you're ticklish." An evil laugh vibrated up the musician's throat.

"Tessa, don't you-" I squirmed trying to get away from the taller woman only to be held in place by her legs. "Tessa!" I laughed until my sides hurt. Needing to end this, I straddled Tessa's hips and pinned her arms above her head. "You know, it's not funny when you tickle someone. But from this position, I win."

Smirking, Tessa's brow rose. "You sure about that? Because from where I'm lying, I think I win." A playful hunger shined in her eyes.

Feeling heat rush to my cheeks, I stared down at the woman I loved. Her hair was messy and tossed every which way over a pillow and during the battle, her shirt unbuttoned slightly causing just a peak of cleavage to show. Overcome with joy, I smiled down at my girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too. How much time until you actually have to get up?"

"About ten minutes." Laying back down, I laid my head above Tessa's heart. "This is my favorite sound."

"What is?" Tessa wrapped her arms around me as she nuzzled my hair.

"Your heartbeat." I answered softly.

"That's because it's yours."

Slightly confused, my brow creased. "What is?"

"My heart." Kissing my hair, Tessa sighed. "You snored again, by the way."

"Really? You're going to bring that up while we have a tender, loving moment, Miss. I Talk in My Sleep?"

Xxx

Being the nice boss that I am, and the fact that I wasn't wanting to be at the studio, I gave everyone at GC Buzz the 21st through 31st off work. As long as they would all pull together and help pre-record a handful of shows to play during those ten days. All of us added two more days to our vacation by using two of our PTO days. I didn't believe they should have to work if I wasn't going to be there beside them. "See everyone on the second. Make good choices on New Years Eve."

Walking outside, Tessa was waiting for me. "Hey, you." Climbing in the car, I kissed my girlfriend quickly. "How was your day off?"

"Good." Tessa pulled out of the parking lot and we started towards Madison. "Since we're coming back late Christmas Eve, I got everything ready for Christmas Day. I figured it would take some stress away this weekend knowing everything was ready to go. The rolls are already frozen so they'll be fine until then."

Snorting a laugh, I shook my head. "I can't believe Mom only trusts us to bring rolls. It's not like we're that bad at cooking." The musician side eyed me with a smirk. "That was one time! One time I set the stove on fire and it wasn't even my fault. Something got in the eye."

"I'm telling you, you can't put the pan on the stove to cut the pizza since the pan has holes in in."

"We need to just get a regular pan. One without holes."

"Or you can use the box as a plate on the counter like I do."

"Can we drop this?" I couldn't keep from laughing at this point. The slightly irritated look on Tessa's face was too much to handle.

"Only if you admit that I'm right." She grinned triumphantly. Glaring playfully, I stuck out my tongue. "Have it your way then." Reaching for the stereo, Tessa changed the station to an all Christmas music one. It wasn't even the catchy, up beat songs. It was the old ones that were from fifty years ago.

"Okay! Okay! You're right!" I huffed. "Please change it back."

"Now was that so hard?" Stopping for a red light, Tessa leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Hmm?"

"Be glad I love you so much. I wouldn't put up with this from anyone else." Smirking, I tried not to smile but failed when Tessa pouted. "Ugh. Stop it!"

The drive was filled by a two-woman concert. Mainly, Tessa singing and me dancing. _I love hearing her sing. It's so soothing._

Arriving at the Edgewater, Tessa and I were astonished at the restored historic hotel. Gathering our bags, we entered the building. Making our way towards the front desk, I spoke. "Reservation for Newman."

Typing away, the short, balding man cleared his throat. "Yes, Ms. Newman called switching the reservation to Copeland. You must be Ms. Copeland?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright." Placing two room keys on the counter, he spoke. "You have a studio suite in the Langdon tower. There is information in your room that tells about the amenities the hotel has in the new Wisconsin tower. Ms. Newman has a couple's spa day planned tomorrow. Will you be taking her and Mr. Newman's place?"

"Yes. Everything they had planned we will be doing."

With a nod, Charles spoke. "Understood. If you need anything, feel free to call."

Taking the room keys, Tessa and I went to the elevators. Tapping the button for the fourteenth floor, we waited. Flipping through the folder of reservations, a nervous laugh escaped the musician. "We have a dinner reservation in the ballroom tonight at seven. Very fancy. Thankfully we had these to pack by. Otherwise I would have never packed a dress."

"You and me both." Entering the room, we were shocked by the amount of natural light that filtered in through the large windows. "Wow! Look at the view!"

"It's gorgeous." Placing our bags on the bed, Tessa came to stand with me by the windows. Wrapping her arms around me, she placed her chin on my shoulder. "Are we really going to want to go back?"

Laughing, I kissed Tessa's cheek. "We will. But, for now, GC doesn't exist." The sun shined off Lake Mendota brightening our room. Everything besides the lake and roads were covered in a layer of fresh white snow. _This place is truly beautiful._ "We don't have anything planned today besides dinner, right?"

"Mmhmm. We can go sight see, explore the Wisconsin tower, or just stay here. Whatever you want to do, I'm up for."

"As long as you're doing it with me, right?" I smirked playfully.

"Exactly." Dipping her head, Tessa pressed a kiss on my neck. "Four days with the woman I love with no interruptions." Another kiss, closer to my ear. "No work, no babysitting, and no responsibilities." Tessa's warm breath tickled my ear. "All we have to worry about is enjoying ourselves to the fullest." Her voice had dropped into a seductive tone that made me shiver. "What do you say, Miss. Copeland?" Digging her thumbs into my shoulders, Tessa started working out the knots. "You seem a little stiff from the drive. I can always give you a message."

Letting my head bob forward, I moaned. "You just want to get me naked."

"That's not all I want to do…" Tessa's voice trailed off as I leaned into her. "There's champagne and chocolate on the table."

Turning, I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Let's put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door first. Just in case."

Xxx

It was nice sleeping in and not being on a schedule besides the time slots of the events Sharon had planned. Getting our skates, I became a little nervous. "You okay?" Tessa smiled as she laced her boots.

"Not really. I've never done this before. I'm going to look like an idiot and fall."

"I'll be right beside you. I won't let you fall." She paused, biting her lip. "On the ice or otherwise."

"You let me fall for you." I grinned. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Leaning over, I kissed my girlfriend quickly. "Ready?"

"Mmhmm." Standing, Tessa pulled me to my feet. Getting on the ice, she held my hand tightly. "You'll be fine." Gliding across the ice, Tessa guided me along. "You trust me?"

"Not with that look, I don't."

"Too bad." Pulling me against her, Tessa spun us both. "It's like dancing. You can't think too much about it."

"Tessa!" I laughed, as the taller woman spun me under her arm.

Guiding me back, Tessa kissed me. "You love me?"

"Yes…" My voice trailed off nervously.

"Good." Letting go, Tessa skated a circle around me.

"Are you crazy?!" Trying to get my balance, I reached for Tessa's arm.

"I've got you. Just find your center and go." Letting go, she dashed a few feet away. "Catch me, Copeland! Only way you'll get revenge." With a wink, Tessa sped up.

"Porter!" At first, I was shaky but eventually got my balance and started catching up. "Got you!" Taking the taller woman's hand, I grinned. "You let me catch you, didn't you?"

"Just a little bit." Noticing me shiver, Tessa smiled. "Let's get warmed up. There's hot cocoa in the lounge." Once I was back on regular ground, I leaned against the rails to untie my boots.

Entering the lounge, Tessa and I ordered hot chocolate and snagged the large reading chair near the fireplace. Snuggling against the musician, I reviled in the love that radiated from her.

"Ladies." A waiter approached with two mugs. "Your hot chocolate." Placing them on the table, he left the bill and walked away.

"Where did you learn to ice skate?" Sipping the cocoa, I leaned back into Tessa's embrace.

"In Chicago. There was a nearby lake that I'd take Crystal to. It was the only form of fun we had." Melancholy clouded the musician's green eyes. Her hold on me tightened.

"Have you heard from her lately?"

"No. It's been two weeks. I knew when I got her to Canada that we wouldn't talk much but it's still hard." Tessa's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." Taking her hand in mine, I kissed the woman's knuckles. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You're here by my side. Loving me. That's the best thing you could do." Kissing my temple, Tessa sighed. We sat there watching the fire and drinking cocoa until after nightfall.

Pulling out my phone, I snapped another selfie of us. "Don't judge."

"You've taken at least fifty pictures of us in the past few days."

"Twenty-eight." Tessa's brow creased. "I've taken twenty-eight pictures this trip." Getting to my feet, I slid back into my coat. "Do you want to grab food or go see the lights?"

Thinking, Tessa tied her scarf. "Food first. I'm starving." Absentmindedly, the taller woman "fixed" my scarf with a small smile. Each time the back of her fingers brushed my neck, Tessa would feel me shiver. A devilish smile tugging at red lips.

Xxx

I woke to the lovely feeling of soft lips pressing gentle kisses along my bare shoulder, up my neck, and along my hairline. "Mmm that tickles…" _This is the best way to wake up._

"Good." Tessa continued kissing my shoulder. Her hand firmly on my naked hip.

"What about breakfast?" My skin jumped as long fingers spread across my stomach.

"Food and coffee can wait." Fingers danced lower by the second. "I'd rather have you for breakfast." I moaned feeling slender fingers tease. "What do you say?"

"Fuck…" Shifting my legs, I gave Tessa access. Starting a slow grind, I whimpered when my girlfriend retracted her hand. "Tessa…" Turning, all thoughts halted seeing dark hungry green eyes staring back at me.

"Mind if I have a little taste?" All I could do was nod. With an agonizingly slow motion, Tessa cleaned the digits. "Delicious as always…"

"Jesus." Lunging forward, I captured Tessa in an open-mouthed kiss. My attempts to roll on top were destroyed when she flipped us and pinned my arms above my head.

Gazing down at me, an evil grin tugged at pale lips. "Oh, no. I let you be on top last night. It's my turn." Dipping her head, Tessa nipped my neck causing me to moan. She continued to map out my neck and chest with searing open-mouthed kisses. Still keeping a tight grip on my wrists. "If I let go, will you behave?"

"Now you're just being evil…" Meeting Tessa's gaze, my heart started to pound. "Yes."

"Thank you." Kissing me deeply once more, Tessa let go of my wrists. Short manicured nails grazed down my arms and sides as the musician kissed her way down my stomach. My hips bucked when Tessa blew between my thighs. "So excited and so ready…"

"Tessa, please." I whined. _This woman is going to kill me. Cause of Death: anticipation, spontaneous combustion, explosion from an orgasm, heart stopping from that sexy glare or a simple smile._ I gasped feeling Tessa's hunger for me. Keeping a tight grip around my thighs, she put each leg over her shoulders. "Fuck!" Tangling one hand in dark, messy locks, I grabbed the iron bare headboard. The cool metal helped me stay grounded. "I'm not going to…"

"Wait." Tessa growled, nipping my inner thigh. "Not yet." All I could manage was to whimper. _I'm about to die. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up._ I groaned out of frustration, tightening my grip in Tessa's hair. "Now." She buried her face and entered me once more with her tongue. Curling it with a moan that vibrated every part of me.

"FUCK! TESSA!" Feeling such a talented tongue inside me, I started to shake and convulse. Arching off the mattress, a silent scream escaped my throat. Collapsing against the bed, I tried catching my breath. "Ffffaaahhhh."

Tessa's actions slowed as she lapped up every ounce. Kissing her way back up my body, she came to lay beside me. Pulling my boneless body into her arms. "You okay?" Pressing a tender kiss against my temple, Tessa nuzzled my hair. "Good morning, by the way."

A laugh bubbled up my throat. "Good morning indeed." Snuggling into the taller woman, I sighed. "Do we have to leave today?"

"No. We could put those fluffy robes on, call room service, and watch Netflix all day."

"That sounds amazing."

Xxx

Waking up in Tessa's arms on Christmas Day was a Christmas miracle of its own. _It doesn't matter that we live in a shoebox and that our stove can smell fear. All that matters is that we're together. I'm with the woman I love and I wouldn't have it any other way._ Gazing at the dark-haired beauty beside me, it took every ounce of self-control I had to not kiss her awake. _I just want to lay here a few minutes. She's so peaceful._ Glancing behind Tessa, I noticed the time. _We'll have to get up soon to make coffee and get ready for Sharon's._ Pressing a kiss on Tessa's forehead, nose, and finally lips, she began to stir.

"Good morning." Her voice was groggy with sleep. "Merry Christmas." Cupping my cheek, Tessa kissed me softly. Humming when she deepened it. "I love waking up like this."

"I do too and Merry Christmas." Sitting up, I stretched. "Want me to make coffee and let you wake up a little more?"

"No. I want you." Tugging at my shirt, Tessa pulled me down. Wrapping me in her arms, she kissed my neck. "We don't have to be at Sharon's until eleven, right?"

"Yes." I squirmed, trying not to laugh as dark locks tickled my neck. "Why?"

"That gives us a few hours to have our own Christmas." Capturing my lips in a tender kiss, Tessa cupped the back of my head. A soft moan escaped when she scratched my head. "I love knowing that's how to make you crumble."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I swatted the musician's butt as I walked towards the kitchen. Smirking, I laughed at the mock offended look Tessa had.

"How dare you!" Her eyes narrowed, a sexy half grin making its way to her face. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Copeland."

"Oh, I'll keep it." Winking, I started making coffee as Tessa fixed the couch. "So, do you want to open your presents first?"

"Presents?" Dark brows furrowed. "Mariah, I thought we said nothing big."

"It's nothing big. I promise." Crouching by the small tree, I took out a small box I had wrapped the week before. "There are two. The other is in my trunk. There wasn't a place to hide it here."

"Mariah-"

"Before you argue, the larger one is something you truly needed. I'll be right back." Quickly, I ran down to the car and grabbed the last gift. Getting back upstairs, I peaked my head inside. "Close your eyes." Tessa did as I asked. Setting it beside the couch, I took a seat. "Okay, you can start opening them."

Eying me, Tessa ripped through the red and silver paper. Taking off the lid, she held up the leather strap. "Mariah," she smiled. "This is beautiful." Unfolding the dark leather guitar strap, Tessa read what I had embroidered into it. "Together, We Make Beautiful Music." She paused. "This is perfect."

"Since your other one snapped from use and age, I figured this would be helpful."

"It is. Thank you. I love it."

"I'm glad." Handing Tessa the much larger box, I spoke before she could. "Just open it. This you really did need."

Giving up, Tessa shook her head with a soft grin. "Okay. Okay." Opening the box, a soft chuckle vibrated the woman's throat. Taking out the guitar case, Tessa inspected it. "You took the lid off of my old one and reinforced it before putting it on another case?"

"The guy at the shop looked at me like I was insane when I asked him to do it."

"I'm sure Rony did. This is amazing. But Mariah, this case is nearly-"

"Your happiness and music are priceless. Now, you can start performing again because you can carry your guitar around. The other case was, literally, falling apart. I knew the only reason you kept it was because of the stickers that were on the lid. This way, you still have them."

"You think of everything." Wrapping her arms around me, Tessa nuzzled my neck. "Thank you so much!" Cupping my face, the musician kissed me.

"You're welcome."

Picking up two small boxes, one thin and one not, Tessa smiled sheepishly. "It's not much…"

"Tessa, the price doesn't matter. You know I'd be happy if it was just a card with mushy stuff written inside."

"I know." She deadpanned. "You told me. Multiple times."

Taking the gifts, I started unwrapping the thinner box. A soft gasp escaped me as I unwrapped the leather-bound journal. This is beautiful." Flipping through it, I saw the first page had the first picture we ever took together printed on it. "I love this picture."

"Every twenty pages, there's a different picture of us."

"Awww." _I love these pictures._ "I can't wait to start using it."

"You have fifteen more pages of the flower one to finish first." Tessa smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know." Opening the other gift, I laughed. "Pens. You know me way too well."

"That's what a girlfriend is supposed to do. I know you only have two left of the box you bought a few months ago."

"Thank you, Tessa." Placing the journal and box of pens on the arm rest, I took the musician's hand. "I love these."

"I'm glad. We've come so far in the past year." I agreed, entwining my fingers with Tessa's. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my holidays with you."

"If you keep this up, you're going to make me cry." I sniffled, clearing my throat.

Tessa smirked. "Even the badest of badasses cries every once in a while." Leaning over, the musician grabbed something from the floor. "Close your eyes." Doing as she asked, I waited. "Okay, open them."

Noticing Tessa's arm raised, I looked up. Snorting, I shook my head. Really? Mistletoe?"

"Care to release me from my spot? Or we could just stay in bed all day. Your choice."

"We have to go to Sharon's." Pouting, Tessa huffed. "But you have a few more days off before I go back to work. Those days, we can spend in bed."

"We better. You gotta keep that promise from earlier." Laughing, Tessa cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. "Merry Christmas, Mariah."

"Oh, I will." Another quick kiss and I stood. "Merry Christmas, Tessa."

 **A/N: Story for Teriah Secret Santa run by TeriahSoulmates on Twitter.** **Thank you Em for the tickle scene idea.**


End file.
